This invention relates to a method of making a splice between two sections of high voltage cable and, more particularly, relates to a method of this type wherein a slip-on sleeve primarily of insulating material is positioned about the ends of the two cable sections and the space between the sleeve and the ends is filled with insulating material.
A problem that has been involved in making cable splices in this manner is that it has been difficult to consistently provide insulation of the necessary high dielectric strength in the space between the slip-on sleeve and the ends of the cable sections. A major difficulty has been in providing, in the highly stressed regions of this splice, insulation that precisely conforms with the original cable insulation and with the inner surface of the sleeve so as to eliminate at these interfaces objectionable voids that can be sources of dielectric weakness.